


The Sound of Breaking Glass

by Charmaine



Category: 1984 (1984), Apple commercial
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	The Sound of Breaking Glass

In 1984, we all eagerly anticipated a Brave New World..  
Such is the power of literature

(stop me if you've heard this one)

Instead we edured the Same Old Crap.  
Such is the banality of our visual media

No pretty blond girls came to smash our illusions  
or our CPUs with a Scottish blow for freedom

The brain washing continued

And we all fumblingly lockstepped our way into  
this version of the future

Some asking "But.. what could have gone wrong?"  
Where are our flying cars, and miniskirted Gaia babes? 

(thank you, Issac)

TIred of the bald ones in black  
with microscopes for glasses  
and dust in their eyes.

Only robots look good bald  
and no one can wear those  
jumpsuits with a sense of style.

(Not even Bill.)

 

C


End file.
